McBadass
by Imagen99
Summary: The introduction of Minerva McGonagall's infamous nickname to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry.


_I Own Nothing._

Minerva McGonagall strode purposefully through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for the first time as it's new official Headmistress, a title she had long since hoped for. There was a certain allure, in her mind, to the title of 'headmistress', a certain respect that came with it; and though she would sooner deny rather than admit it, ever since she had been a little girl she had wanted the job. She saw no greater privilege than that of shaping the young minds of witches and wizards, and guiding them on their paths to greatness. Being the head of the school, had signified a greater responsibility to her, but also a great power to encourage young minds to flourish to the best of their abilities.

So upon receiving the title she had at first been a little disappointed that not much had actually changed except her official title; for, she still attended all of her weekly meetings, her students still treated her with the utmost respect and mild fear, and she had previously been doing the work of a head for years, as Albus had so often asked her. Still, there was something that came with the name 'Headmistress McGonagall' that left her smiling inside every time, as I was something very few talented witches and wizards ever received.

Coming finally to the grand stone statues guarding the great hall, she entered swiftly, nodding to some of the older students who had returned over the summer and autumn terms to catch up and take their exams again. She almost had to wade to the front of the glittering podium, where she had left her glasses in a moment of forgetfulness. This was because, swirling in masses around her were whispering first and second years, newly sorted, who had wanted to look around. She peered around at them, amused by their excitement, when her eyes landed on the head girl.

"Miss Granger come here please, I would like a word." She gestured hurriedly to the girl, guiding her to the front slightly so that they could speak in lower keys. There never seemed to be a moment's peace as Headmistress, as some task or another would present itself the moment another was fulfilled. As such, she had just remembered that as acting Gryffindor head of house, (she had yet to find a suitable replacement) she still needed to inform the slightly older student of her newest duties. She had no doubt Hermione probably knew them all anyway.

Briskly and informing the girl of her duties, she reached over to grab her spectacles, but was stopped as she noticed the smirk that came to her student's face. "…Is there something amusing Miss Granger?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow imperiously.

The younger girl's lips were twitching madly now, yet she shook her head. "Nothing Professor." The elder woman's eyebrows higher rose slightly, but she continued on, sending the younger girl on her way with a pat on the shoulder.

~~~/~~~

Throughout the rest of the day Minerva caught the student population acting rather strangely whenever she entered a room. They would burst into giggles, look at her in admiration or else smirk like Slytherins. She was becoming quite tired of it, and considered interrogating one of them, when a small second year tugged on her robes.

"Headmistress?" She asked timidly, not even looking up at her.

"Yes Miss Brown?" Minerva replied softly, trying to keep her irritation concealed.

"Is it true that you duelled He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named last year, and that you tied up the Carrows, and kicked Snape out of the school?" Minerva sighed, she had expected this sooner or later.

"Yes. That is all true. However-" Her words were cut short by the happy cry of jubilation from her second year student.

"See! I told you all!" Minerva's eyebrows flew to her hairline as the younger students not present at the battle giggled. A flurry of whispers broke out amongst them.

"Wow, that's so cool! My old Headmaster was boring!"

"Professor McGonagall…More like Professor Badass!"

"No, It's Professor McBadass, she's Scottish remember!"

"Go Professor McBadass!" Shouted someone, and her eyebrows flew even higher. She glanced round, mouthing the words in confusion.

"I believe you've acquired a new nickname." Whispered an amused voice from behind her. Minerva turned around to face Pomona.

"What in Merlin's name?" She asked quizzically. The other woman shrugged, and suggested she ask a student. Minerva sought the crowds for a friendly, and mature face.

"Miss Granger could you please come here a moment?" Hermione came over, her face unnaturally straight. She was avoiding looking at the jubilant children, and instead focused on her Professor's left ear like her life depended on it.

"Yes, Professor?" She mustered all of her imposing nature, and tried to look as serious as possible.

"Will you please tell me why on earth the children are referring to me as a 'badass'? I somehow doubt it has anything to do with disobedient donkeys." She said, wrinkling her nose at the crude term.

And Hermione cracked, bubbling laughter pouring out of her. "Oh dear!" She wiped tears of mirth out of her eyes and opened her mouth, promptly bursting into laughter again. Her professor's lips thinned as she tried to wait patiently for the girl to compose herself.

When she had finally calmed down enough to explain her new nickname to her, Minerva had huffed in indignation and looked severely annoyed. It seemed that Professor McBadass would be her new nickname for a long time to come. She huffed at the staff when she informed them, and told them not to continue using the name, and when she had talked with her Gryfindors all they had done was smile their cheeky grins at her and nod.

Still, the students continued to address her by her new name, and Albus had laughed his beard off when she had told him about it. "Minerva my dear, I do not see your ire!" He'd chuckled.

"It is unprofessional for the students to refer to me as 'Professor McBadass'!" She replied, nostrils flaring.

"I think you like it Min." She snorted. "It's certainly better than some of the other nicknames you've had." He said. Minerva's lips twitched. "Better than McTabby I'm sure." Minerva nodded reluctantly, and rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you'd love it."

"Yes my dear, although I'm afraid it would never quite fit, as I regretfully do not have a Scottish bloodline."

"I suppose."

"At least the children are in awe of you." He stated sagely.

She twisted her mouth. "No enough to stop calling me it when I ask them."

Albus looked at her through his half-moon spectacles and raised his snowy eyebrows. "That is most likely because Minerva, they can tell that secretly you like it. Our house was always good at knowing when they weren't really in trouble after all." He grinned. "Besides, I hardly think it a bad thing to be considered a badass, you act as if it were an insult."

The elder woman sighed, and admitted to herself, and herself only that perhaps she was a little pleased by the nickname. After all, at least she was thought of highly by her students, as Severus positively hadn't been. Given time, maybe she could also get used to it, and then it, along with past nicknames would fade. She turned away from his portrait and conceded his point.

"…No reason to let them know though. I hope to Merlin that it doesn't spread any further. I doubt I'd ever be taken seriously again!" She proclaimed, and completely missed the evil glint that lit up in Albus's eyes.

The next morning, her faithful owl Barnaby delivered her normal post as usual, and Minerva set about reading it with as much lustre as she did any day. Sipping a cup of tea, she almost choked when she saw the headline, as her was picture quite clearly displayed on the front page of the Daily Prophet with the words 'Professor McBadass welcomes the new school year' printed above. Below it were a collection of her current and former students with interviews about her, and a cheeky article from one Elias Dogde about the formality of her nickname.

She surveyed the student body, all of whom were quite happily munching on their breakfasts, not a care in the world. With that, she knew immediately where the article had originated from, and stormed into her office, hair flying wildly.

"ALBUS!"


End file.
